


Day 11: Catching a cold

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [10]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Hiking, M/M, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Snowbaz and Mordelia enjoy a relaxing walk in the snow.





	Day 11: Catching a cold

Baz 

 

It was a beautiful winter day so we decided to go hiking in the woods. 

The sun was shining, tiny puffs of fluffy clouds floating in the bright blue sky. 

Despite the excellent weather the air was cutting, burning down our throat with each breath we took. 

Simon, my sister and I decided to go out to enjoy a brisk walk in order to distract from the tense situation at home. 

Everything was covered in glimmering snow. 

The trees were dancing woman, swaying their gloved arms elegantly to an unheard music. A narrow creek is struggling to keep up with them, wriggling its way in meandering paths around the bare trunks. All remains from a rainy autumn are now under a thick layer of powdery snow. No sign of orange leaves in the mud or mossy stones on the ground left. 

Snow and the little girl are jumping gleefully in front of me, their cries of joy cutting through the air, disturbing the peaceful scene. 

I am walking behind them. It's nice to just observe, to take in this display of pure bliss. 

“You are hanging behind, Baz! Are you afraid of a…”, Simon says, turning around while hiding something in his hands, “SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!”. 

It hits me square in the chest and I can't keep in the surprised squeal. When did he even pick up the snow? Doesn't matter, it's payback time! 

I bend over and grab some of the fluffy substance with my gloved hands.

Apparently I am too slow because two more snowballs come flying in my direction. 

But it isn't Simon, it's my sister bombarding me, a big and toothy grin plastered across her face. Traitor! 

The fight goes on until no one really bothers anymore, just grabbing some snow and letting it rain on the others like flower petals in spring. 

I pick up Mordelia and place her on my hip. I keep on running but there is no escaping from Simon. 

After a brief chase through the deep snow with him close behind me he grabs my leg and we tumble to the ground. 

We are a white glittering heap of tangled limbs, scarves and euphoric screeches, not seriously trying to get up. 

My main mission right now is to smother Simon's face into the snow underneath him. He keeps on fighting back but finally I am able to succeed! He stops struggling and turns around on his back. 

He looks up at me. I am so happy right now. 

“Atchoo”, I hear a muffled high pitched sneeze behind me. 

“Baz, can we go home now? I'm suddenly very cold”, oh no. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
